Until recently, monomers for preparing transparent engineering plastics and high temperature structural and functional polymers having good solubility and processability have been requested for a long time. In addition, the prior processes for preparing monomers have been less than satisfactory in that the imide group can be destroyed due to the oxidation reaction under basic conditions. The present invention meets such a technical need and ameliorates the problems of the prior art.